


The Warmth of the Spirit

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Events are loosely inspired by the Pokemon Adventures Manga, M/M, Rating will change, Red is already dead in this, The Pokemon are alright, an excuse for me to write ghost characters, spook ghost Red, the pokemon team is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Blue - after two years of League Champion duties, searching to no avail, and all but losing hope of ever seeing Red again - hears word that Red had been seen heading towards Mount Silver. While the lead was old, it was all he had. So he had to try. Two years of nothing from Red, and he had to try.





	1. Location

The wind whipped through his hair, the spikes pulled back from the force. He'd been up here for days now, climbing the rocks and hiding in the crevices when the snow set it. When the weather was too rough to move forward, he’d hunker down in a cave that he had his Machamp create, and he’d curl up with his Arcanine to keep warm. The wind picked up, and he feared that he would not be able to reach the summit. But he had to. He had to find him.  
Blue thought back to when they had been kids. The way Red would chase after him, trying to impress him. He never let on, not even when Red finally caught up with him. Red was powerful, he had a bond with his Pokemon that had grown much faster than Blue’s had. Blue knew that, too. He knew that one day Red would catch up to him, beat him in a battle and become an amazing trainer. He was able to witness it after he became Champion. That battle, it was then that he felt truly alive. That he felt that he was one with his Pokemon.  
Blue wondered for a moment if that was how Red felt during every battle. He shook the thought from his mind. He had to stay focused, he had to find Red. He wished he had gone sooner, but fame was not kind to him. He had responsibilities as Kanto League Champion that he never thought he would have. Red never left his mind, especially after he disappeared. After his disappearance, after he denied his role as the new Champion and delegating the position back to Blue, Blue couldn’t forget about that man. They had grown up together, they started their journey together, and yet Red handed him back the position that he took away without a word. Now that Blue thought more on it, after that he didn’t hear from Red. Perhaps that’s when he disappeared.  
Blue curled up closer to his Arcanine, waiting out the storm. He had heard word of a powerful trainer that was trying to train up on Mount Silver, but the rumor had been from a year ago. There was no reason for Blue to think that, if it had really been Red, he would still be up there after all this time. But he still had to try. There was the chance that Red would still be here. Red always loved seclusion, and this place was perfect for him. Truly, Blue couldn’t think of a more secluded place than somewhere on this frozen mountain. Well, perhaps Cinnabar Island, after the volcano had erupted and everyone moved away, the island was only inhabited by Pokemon.  
The storm died down late into the night. Or, maybe it was already morning. It was difficult to tell from inside the cave that Machamp had dug. But Blue recalled Arcanine and readjusted his gloves. The cold was biting without his fire Pokemon there to keep him warm, but he couldn’t risk Arcanine slipping while he climbed. He wasn’t terribly far from the summit, he had to keep pushing, had to keep going. He had to find Red.

Blue had to stop for the time being, taking shelter in the entrance maw of what looked to be a great cave system. The summit was unreachable at this point, and he couldn’t risk Pidgeot’s wings icing over in the cold. So here he stayed, and he took wood out from his pack to arrange a fire. Blue sent out Arcanine, and had the fire type light the wood ablaze. He shuddered at the sudden warmth from Arcanine’s Flamethrower. He looked around, seeing nothing but cold rock and cliff faces and darkness. There was ice on some of the walls further away from the door, glimmering in the firelight. When Blue turned back to his fire, a silver wisp of a man looked at him from the other side of the fire. Arcanine growled at the faded figure, the longer it stayed by the fire, the more visible it became. Blue sat there, stunned, in awe and in horror of what he saw. He could feel tears prick behind his eyes, but he refused to let them fall just yet. He had to be sure.  
“Red?” The figure looked up at him as it warmed its hands, and gave Blue a snarky grin. The grin that Blue got to see whenever Red was about to do something dangerous, and stupid, and badass. And that was it. That was what broke Blue. It started out as a tear, and fell into ugly sobs. Red moved around the fire, sticking close to it, and sat beside Blue. When the man tried to lean into Red, he fell through the apparition and onto the rocky ground. Blue looked up at Red, who was now sitting on his knees phased into Blue’s abdomen, in confusion. The horror, and the shock, were gone from his tearstained face at this point. He was just confused, and distraught. Slowly Red moved so that he was no longer invading Blue, slowly becoming more visible - more tangible - as he stayed close to the fire. Blue sniffled, both from the cold and from his cry, and Red leaned down to press their foreheads together. That made Blue lose it again, and when he went to pull Red close, he could actually feel him. Red didn’t phase through Blue’s touch, and he had less of the silver tinge in the colors he wore. Red held Blue as the man sobbed into his shoulder, rubbing gentle lines into Blue’s back, trying to calm him down enough for them to talk.  
Eventually Blue stopped crying. He just clung to Red as if the moment he loosened his grip, the man would disappear. Red kissed his neck gently.  
“We should talk.” Blue nodded, and wiped the tears from his face. He sat up, still holding onto Red, and gave Arcanine the command to keep the fire going. Red was now laying in Blue’s lap, appearing almost human. Almost corporeal.  
“You’re dead.” It wasn’t a question, and Red didn’t treat it as one.  
“Ground broke, fell over there,” Red nodded over to the ragged ledge that was on the edge of the cave’s darkness.  
“Are your Pokemon-”  
“No. Still in the Pokeballs.”  
“And you haven’t released them?”  
“Up here? They would die.” Red paused for a moment, looking down. “And, I haven’t been able to manifest myself in the cold. I need energy - well, warmth - to be tangible. Or at least, that’s what I’ve theorized. I don’t know for sure.”  
“So you can only touch things, and be touched, when warm?” Red nodded, and Blue hugged the man close, determined to not let go and let Red get cold no matter how strong the chill that now covered him became. Red smiled at the gesture, glad to see Blue hadn't really changed. They laid there together by the fire until Blue started to nod off.  
Red nudged Blue’s cheek, to which the man smiled down at the spirit. He took off his backpack and unpacked the sleeping bag from within. As he rolled it out, effectively moving Red off of him, he whistled for Arcanine. The fire type walked over, obedient and happy to get some rest. Though, as Blue curled into his sleeping bag, and Arcanine curled up beside Blue, the Pokemon couldn’t help but wonder why they were staying in the cave. Blue had found Red, surely now it was time to leave this frozen wasteland of a mountain and continue travelling? Or at least to return to the Kanto League and resume the duties of Champion?  
Red snuggled up to Blue, phasing through his sleeping bag as the fire died down to embers. Blue decided that, when he woke, he would retrieve Red’s Pokemon and try to convince the man - er, the ghost - to return with him. But that all could wait until morning, for right now Blue was content with laying with Red and getting some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up sometime during next weekend. This won't get very long, but it will definitely be at least three chapters. I'm not sure how I got dragged into this ship, but I did, and now I'm here.
> 
> This is by all means optional, but, if you liked what you've read so far, maybe consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/pyromanic)?


	2. Departure

In the morning, well, when Blue awoke, Red was still curled up beside him. Though, the ghost was barely tangible, so Blue had Arcanine relight the fire when the beast awoke. Red gave the man a smile of thanks, but he didn’t say anything. The silence was a bit unnerving, but it wasn’t strange. Near the end of their journey, Red had grown rather quiet. Or, maybe he had just grown wary of others. After Blue had heard word of Red’s disappearance, he tried to get ahold of some of Red’s friends from Kanto. Of them, Misty was the only one to have heard anything from Red after he had beaten Blue, and that had been months before Blue found out Red had gone off the radar.  
Red broke Blue from his thoughts as he tapped the man’s shoulder. A chill ran down Blue’s spine, suddenly aware that Red’s touch was just as cold as the cave.  
“We should get your Pokemon,” Blue said once he recovered from his initial chilling shock. “Where had you fallen?” Red pointed to the edge of the ground, where the cave cut down sharp into the darkness. The ground over there was cracked slightly, rugged where Blue could only assume the ground had broken way underneath Red’s feet. Red didn’t say anything as Blue sent out Pidgeot, choosing to stay close to the fire and keep warm as Blue and his great bird flew down into the darkness of the cave.  
The bottom was far down, further than Blue would’ve liked. It should’ve been a comforting thought, for surely Red had died on impact. Yet, it only made Blue feel sick at the thought of Red falling for so long, refusing to release his Charizard - or any other of his Pokemon, for that matter - to try and save himself in fear that his Pokemon would perish in this frozen world. And they would have, had Red sent them out of the safety of their Pokeballs. At least this way, stuck inside the red capsules, they could still be rescued.  
When Blue and his Pidgeot touched down, the flying type looked rather uncomfortable to be surrounded by so much rock and stone. Blue gave Pidgeot a pet, trying to reassure the great bird that they would not be down there for very long. He then pulled a flashlight from his bag, and searched around for Red’s body. Surely it couldn’t be too far away, the man had fallen straight down. But of course, what Blue hadn’t realized was, there was a whole cave system down there, and bodies bounce.  
Red’s body was found a good forty feet away from the cliff face and where Pidgeot had landed. Blue searched the body, trying to remember where Red always kept his pokeballs. Two had been in his pockets, one of those surely must’ve been PIkachu. Blue sighed to himself. The little electric mouse must’ve despised Red for this. It had always protested against being stuck inside the capsule, and almost always would break free after a moment of enclosure. He wondered for a moment why it hadn’t broken free this time. He hoped the creature was alright despite the long fall down.  
The other pokeballs must’ve been in Red’s bag, because two were still in there and the remaining two were not a far distance away. Blue could guess that they had been knocked out of Red’s bag by the force of the impact and thrown across the cavern floor. He didn’t know how long the Pokemon had been stuck in their capsules down here, but he hoped they were all alright nonetheless. He didn’t have the heart to ask how long Red had been down here, how long he had been dead, alone, invisible to the world and unwilling to leave his partners behind. Blue returned to Pidgeot, and the great bird flew him back up to the top of the drop-off.  
Red looked up from the fire, Arcanine grooming itself beside the spirit. Red looked almost anxious, worried perhaps for his Pokemon, but also perhaps that Blue suffered the same fate he had. He remembered how difficult it was climbing back up here when his tangible form started to fade. He buried those thoughts in the back of his mind, not wanting to think of how long he had truly taken to reach the entrance again. Blue returned Pidgeot to its Pokeball, and returned the retrieved Pokeballs to Red. Red immediately sent out all six, much to the confusion of the contained Pokemon. Arcanine looked up at this, pausing its cleaning to see the return of the Pokemon it had battled against years ago. It growled low at the Blastoise, the one who had knocked it out of battle.  
Pikachu, much to Blue’s prediction, was furious at Red for leaving it in its Pokeball for so long; but when it tried to electrocute the spirit, the bolt of electricity it generated phased through Red. That’s what everyone in the space, Blue included, truly realized that Red was not coming back. At least, not how he once was. Red was not human anymore. Red was gone, dead, bones crushed to dust by the force of the impact from his fall. Pikachu began to cry, as its last memory before this was the sound of cracking ground, Red calling everyone to return, and the sound of breaking bones. Electricity sparked off the mouse’s cheeks as tears dripped down its face. It ran over to Red, trying to cuddle the spirit’s leg. Red wasn’t tangible enough though, and the Pokemon phased through him just as the bolt had moments prior. This upset the mouse even more, and Pikachu curled up where Red’s lap was and whimpered, anxiously scratching at the ground as if it were the rocks that were causing Red to not be touchable. It was rather heartbreaking, so Blue instructed Arcanine to sat closer to Red to warm him. It helped, just a little, just enough for Red to be able to pick Pikachu up and comfort his starting partner. Charizard seemed to catch on, and also took a seat beside Red, keeping its flaming tail close to the spirit. Red smiled thankfully as he was warmed, his figure regaining its color and tangibility. Blue figured now was as good a time as any other.  
“Red,” he began, trying to think of how to say it all. “I will have to leave here eventually. There are no seasons here, the sooner I am off this mountain, the less likely I am to get trapped in a storm.” Red nodded, his expression softening. He understood, he knew that Blue would leave eventually, and that he would return to solitude. That his Pokemon would need to either return to their Pokeballs until someone else came by, or that they would return with Blue and remain with him. It wasn’t safe here for them, wasn’t safe for Blue either. Red would miss the man greatly though. He remembered the ten years between the start of their journey together and his death, and he missed those years of training with Blue.  
“I’m glad you found me.”  
“Come home with me.” Blue hadn’t really meant to be so up front about it, really he hadn’t meant to say it, but moreso to ask or suggest it. But there it was, up in the air now. There was no backing down at this point. Red didn’t speak, but instead of looked Blue in the eyes, and he nodded. He had the determined look he would get back when they were still kids. That look of whatever it takes, I’m going to do this. It made Blue’s heart soar, and after setting Pikachu down, Red stood and hugged Blue close. A shiver ran through Blue’s entire body as Red’s presence so close stole the warmth from his body. It was going to be a long journey back down, especially since a warmth vampire was now accompanying him. That is, unless some modifications on the descent could be made.  
“Red, is Charizard capable of flying us down from the mountain?” Upon hearing its name, Charizard looked over at Blue. Red looked to his Charizard, and thought for a moment. Truly, as long as the flame on its tail didn’t go out, he had faith that his Charizard could handle anything. And so, Red nodded, and Blue returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. “We should leave soon then, I don’t want us to get stuck in a storm.”  
“Charizard, light the fire for me, please.” Charizard did as it was asked, lighting a much larger fire than Arcanine had. Granted, Charizard knew that Red needed the warmth, and Arcanine knew that if Blue got cold at any point, he’d send Arcanine out and they would cuddle up together. Despite its large size, Arcanine acted much like a lapdog would, always happy and wanting attention from its trainer.  
Red leaned into Blue and kissed him, taking the man by surprise. It wasn’t an unwelcomed action, not by a long shot, it just had been several years since Blue had kissed Red - or anyone, for that matter - and he was rather shocked by the sudden action.  
“I missed you, Blue,” Red whispered against his lips, his breath like a gentle, frosted breeze. It made Blue shiver, cold despite the fire. “I want your touch again.” This time, the shiver was not entirely just because of the cold. A cold wind blew into the cave, threatening to put out the fire. Charizard glared at the entryway as Red faded for a moment. Blue chuckled rather quietly.  
“How about we wait until we get back to my house? I’ll turn the heat on so that your more physical form is stable.” Red blushed, or did whatever was the ethereal equivalent. Really all that happened was the color on his face sharpened for a moment, becoming a bit more colored in that the rest of his form. But it was a blush, in the ghost sense, and Blue found the response rather endearing.  
The two rode Charizard down the mountain, the frozen wind threatening to cut Blue’s uncovered face as Red stayed as close as he could to the flame of Charizard’s tail. Multiple times Red had become intangible, slipping off and floating down to the ground. Blue would have to redirect Charizard down, and send out Machamp to make a cave for them all to stay in while Charizard and Arcanine warmed Red back up. It took a while to reach the base of the mountain, but it was still significantly faster than if they had climbed down on their own.  
When Charizard landed, it was rather reluctant to return to its Pokeball. Blue figured that the Pokemon was afraid of being abandoned, but in all actually the fire type knew that Red needed heat to stay visible. The winged beast only stayed in its Pokeball when Blue sent out Arcanine to accompany them on their walk back to the Kanto League.  
Red was hesitant at first, not wanting to be recognized and not wanting to be questioned, and so he stayed on the opposite side of Blue, away from Arcanine and the Pokemon’s warmth, so that his appearance would fade back to silver, a flicker in and out of the human field of vision. Blue didn’t like it very much, but he did understand. Red went to Mount Silver to train alone, it would be only natural for Red to wish to remain alone after enjoying his seclusion.  
Lance questioned the hell out of him, mostly asking why he had been gone for so long. Blue made up some bullshit story of getting stuck in a storm on Mount Silver while looking for Red, and Lance’s frustration seemed to soften at that.  
“Were you able to find anything?” he asked, looking worried. It was strange to see that sort of expression on such a disciplined dragon trainer. Blue shook his head, looking down. He had trouble lying to the previous League Champion, but Lance perceived Blue’s stance as one of distress, and he didn’t suspect a thing. Of course he knew, he knew from the moment he watched the two battle. And in a way, he understood. He thought for a moment about the trainer that had spurred him to become Champion of Kanto, wanting to impress a trainer of great stature.  
“Not a thing. It would seem the intel I had received was either false, or too old to have been credible.” Lance put a hand on Blue’s shoulder, and offered the man what reassuring smile he could give.  
“Get some rest, none of this has been easy on you as of late. We can close the League for a few days, maybe a week. Call it a week of intense training.” Blue gave a half-hearted chuckle.  
“Maybe it will catch on, and become annual.” Lance gave a grin in return.  
“That’s the spirit! Now go take it easy. Maybe call Daisy, tell her the Elite Four say hi.” Blue nodded, and with that Lance left him be. Blue looked around a moment, trying to see if he could still see Red, but the spirit had faded too much and was nowhere to be found. It reminded Blue a little bit too much of before he had left to try and find Red on Mount Silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy holidays! First off, thank you everyone who has read and given kudos and commented, everyone out there is just lovely lovely! I really can't express in words how happy I get at the thought that you all are enjoying what I write.  
> Big news! I launched my RedBubble store yesterday! Go [here](https://www.redbubble.com/people/pyromanic?ref=artist_title_name) to check it out, as I will be adding more designs as I finish them!
> 
> This is by all means optional, but, if you liked what you've read so far, maybe consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/pyromanic)?


	3. Adventure

Red didn’t reappear before Blue until he was in his room. He had a small fire going in the fireplace in the living room, and when he returned from changing into more cozy clothing that is where he found Red. The man sat in front of the fire, full of color and almost life. It was surreal to see. He looked so real then, as if he had never died. As if Blue had never seen his body, cold and lifeless and rotting. Perhaps if Blue had never known prior, then he wouldn’t have been able to tell Red was a ghost.  
He sat beside Red near the fire, and Red gave him a smile almost as warm as the flames. He looked happy, and Blue didn’t understand why. Red was dead, only a memory in the minds of his friends. He would never be a trainer again. Blue was surprised the man’s Pokemon chose to stay, despite knowing that their trainer could never battle with them again. And yet, here sat Red, looking almost alive beside the warmth of a proper fire, smiling just like he did while they were still traveling.  
Blue thought to those times again. They had traveled together, off and on for nearly eight years before Blue had claimed Championship. Before Red defeated him in battle and then disappeared.  
“I’m glad you are back. The League needs its true Champion.” Red didn’t respond for quite some time. The silence was almost unnerving. Blue wasn’t used to this silence, and hadn’t been for nearly two years now. Yet here he sat, beside Red, in the silence that the man always seemed to hold around him. Though, there was never this silence when they were children. It wasn’t until Red’s first face-off with Giovanni that he chose his words so carefully, and so sincerely as well.  
“I don’t want to be Champion. I just want to become better,” Red replied sometime later, breaking the silence of the room. He turned to look at Blue, his eyes more clear than they ever seemed to be before. “And I want to see you happy. That’s why I left. So you could be Champion, because I know that’s been your dream since we were little.” Blue didn’t know how to react to hearing that. He didn’t know what to say, or if he should say anything. So instead, he leaned over and hugged Red, the force of the hug causing the spirit to have to catch himself on his hand as to not hit the ground. Red smiled, and returned the hug, and Blue looked up at him for a moment before leaning up and kissing the spirit gently. It was soft, and it was loving, and it was another action that Blue had missed far too much of during the years of Red’s disappearance, and better yet it spoke everything Blue wanted to say. In one action spoke a thousand words, and Red could read them all.  
“You should take a vacation. Lance had a point.”  
“I have seen all of Kanto, and all of Johto as well, in my search for you,” Blue replied. He leaned into Red, letting the spirit hold him. Despite the fire, it sent a chill through him. It made sense, seeing as Red no longer had blood or body fat to warm him from the inside, and yet it still surprised Blue every time they touched. Perhaps it was because it was still difficult to think that Red was actually gone, especially considering the very solid, very tangible form the spirit had right now.  
“And what of the other regions?” Red nuzzled his cheek into Blue’s hair. “Let’s go somewhere more tropical. A real vacation, at a beach or something of the sort.” Blue smiled. Red had a good point, and had a good idea as well. The beach sounded nice, and Red would most likely be warm enough to appear around other people.  
“Are you able to control this?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your visibility. Are you able to control when you are seen and not seen?” Red nodded, and as a show, disappeared from under Blue. The man, caught off guard, hit the floor with a quiet thud. Red reappeared a few feet away, acting as if nothing had happened. Blue sat up, and laughed a bit. Red gave him another smile.  
“Any other questions?”  
“Probably far more than you want to answer right now.” Red just moved so that it was he who laid in Blue’s lap, instead of Blue in his. Blue played with the man’s hair, noticing for a moment that despite the corporeal form it was still just as soft as it used to be. It was a strange thing to think about. Red felt, besides being frightfully cold now, identical to how he was the last time Blue had seen him.

“Hey Red?” Blue asked, much later into the night. The fire was fading and the central heating was turned on, but Red’s form was flickering on the edge of tangible and not. The spirit, who laid with his head in Blue’s lap, opened his eyes to look up at Blue in confusion. “Are you able to have sex?” Red sprung up sitting, and doubled over in laughter.  
“Oh I knew you would ask that eventually, Blue,” he said between breaths. Blue could feel an embarrassed blush creep up onto his cheeks. Perhaps he should’ve just waiting and found out the answer in action. Red gave Blue a quick kiss, and then smiled a more friendly smile. “I would not have come onto you in Mount Silver had I not been able to follow through. Don’t worry, you will find that I am much the same as I was before this happened.”  
By the time the fire died, Blue had fallen asleep, and Red was curled up between him and the couch, trying to keep warm as his form continued to flicker even further into the intangible range.  
In the morning, Red was still tangible, though just barely. Blue woke up with a start, though he closed his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. It was much too early, especially after Lance had told him to take a break. Or had the Elite Four leader said vacation? The latter one sounded better to Blue, who thought of white sand and beautiful women and - Red. The spirit was still laying on him, still asleep as it would appear. Blue knew that he wouldn’t really be happy staying around the house, unable to battle or train without the warmth of a fire. It would be bold, and maybe a little reckless, but Blue had some friends on an island near the tropics. He certainly wouldn’t mind working there instead of with the League. Blue loved the people there, but after two years of being the undefeated Champion, he was beginning to get bored.  
Red pulled him out of his thoughts. The ghost’s form flickered a moment as he woke up, just before he opened his eyes and looked up at Blue. Blue couldn’t help but notice that he looked exhausted.  
“Hey, I’ve been thinking.” Red acknowledged the start of the conversation with a ‘hm?’. “Lance might’ve been right. We should take a vacation. Have you ever been to Alola?” Red shook his head and sat up. The cold feeling that had been on Blue’s lap left with the spirit.  
“Never heard of the place. Is that where you’re thinking of going?”  
“Yeah, it’s a pretty nice cluster of islands. There are some vacation spots, some residential areas, some places where only the natives and trainers live. I’ve met some trainers from there, they all had pretty strong Pokemon.”  
“Want me to watch the house while you’re gone?”  
“What? No.” Blue looked over at Red, almost hurt that he would think Blue didn’t want him to come with. “Red, I want you to come with me.” Red gave Blue a confused look, to which Blue replied, “it’ll be warm there, much warmer than here. You won’t have to be around a fire or a heater anymore.”  
“I could be a trainer again.” Red knew where Blue was trying to go with this. The thought made his heart pick up speed. He already planned to follow Blue with whatever plan he crafted, but this was enticing all on its own. When Blue nodded, confirming Red’s statement, Red made up his mind on the spot. “I’ll go with you. To Alola.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took me an embarrassingly long amount of time to write. Admittedly, life happens. I'm in University now!  
> I know this sounds opened-ended, but that's because it is! This whole story was inspired by seeing Blue and Red in Sun/Moon (I know, it's taken me a _while_ to write all of this), and I plan on replaying the series sometime soon, so in the anticipation for new ideas on how to continue this story beyond Sun/Moon (and possibly Ultra Sun/Moon, because I've yet to finish those ones) I've decided to 'end' the story here, but leave available space for the potential of more in the future!  
>  If you were here for just ghosty stuff, hang tight (but keep breathing, I have a tendency to be very slowmoving) because I have another work-in-progress involving slightly different spooky ghost mechanics.
> 
> This is by all means optional, but, if you liked what you've read so far, maybe consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/pyromanic)?  
> And if you like silly, fun little designs, maybe go [here](https://www.redbubble.com/people/pyromanic?ref=artist_title_name) to check out my RedBubble store. I know there's not much there yet, but I'll add images as I make them ^v^


End file.
